The Golden Ribbon Case
by DragoKnight
Summary: It's Christmas time and everyone seems ready for a break. But when May isn't quite feeling the spirit can Ash make it better for her? Advanceshipping! Oneshot!


**I do not own Pokemon. **

**If I did the show would have kept its original voice actors! Not make Ash sound like he's 13 years old!**

**Be warned as the characters in this story might be a tiny bit OOC. My bad!**

It's Christmas time in Pallet Town. Ash, May, and Brock had come for a small vacation to relax from their adventures. Max had returned to Petalburg City for his part of the vacation so he could spend time with his dad and possibly learn some tips.

"Wow it's so beautiful here during the winter!" May exclaimed in awe. She had the look of a child in a candy store as she noticed how beautifully lit up Pallet Town was.

"I haven't been here on Christmas since before I started my journey. I forgot what it felt like." Ash said in a relaxing tone.

Indeed Pallet Town was lit up. The sky was dark but lights illuminated all parts of the small town. Decorations enveloped a large Christmas tree in the center of the town.

But what really caught May's eye was a store off to the far right. It had a picture of a coordinator with a Skitty standing next to it.

"Oh look, it's a coordinator shop! Maybe we can find some supplies there!" 

May eagerly ran off in the direction of the store, not even waiting for a answer from Brock or Ash.

"Well I guess we're going window shopping." Brock stated in a optimistic tone.

As May approached the store she began looking through the see-through window of the front of the store. There were supplies used in coordinating events such as Pokeblock and other items. (Really can't think of anything else. Oi)

After glancing around May looked to the far right and her eyes lit up. It was a golden ribbon case. In the center of the case was a pink heart beautifully etched in. May looked above the case and read the card.

_Princess Ribbon Case. For those with a true desire to win and show off, while keeping a sense of style and beauty in it. This case is made of pure gold. Price: 300 Poke Dollars_

"Oh that ribbon case is so beautiful! I would give anything to have it. But 300 Poke Dollars? I don't have nearly enough!"

Ash and Brock came behind May as she was examining the ribbon case. She seemed so mystified with it, like she was looking into an aura up in the sky.

"Hey May, what are you looking at?" Ash asked placing a hand on May's shoulder from behind.

May was so focused on the case that she didn't notice anything around here, including Ash and Brock's presence. She jumped slightly at his touch.

"Whoa! Ash, you scared me!" May replied hitting him on the arm.

"Hey I was just seeing what you were looking at. Didn't mean to scare you."

Ash then noticed the ribbon case in the window.

"Wow, that's a really pretty ribbon case. So flashy. I think that would really look good when you get to the Grand Festival, May."

"Yeah, but it's so much and I- never mind. Let's just go to your mom's. I'm sure she's waiting for us!"

With that May quickly moved on ahead, leaving Ash standing there confused.

"What was that all about?" Brock asked as he made his presence known.

"May was looking at this ribbon case. I think, that she really wanted to get it."

Brock looked over in the window at the case. If he had eyes the would have widened at the texture in design in he case itself.

"That is really nice. You should get that for May, Ash. It would be the perfect way to say your feelings."

"Yeah it would. I- Hey! What do you mean feelings?!" Ash turned around and noticed Brock was already ahead of him.

"Get back here Brock! What do you mean feelings? I don't like her!"

A couple hours later in the Ketchum residence the trio had made themselves at home. Since it was Christmas Eve Ms. Ketchum was in the kitchen preparing dinner while Brock was helping her. Ash and May were in the living room watching the T.V. Ash had put on a tape of the Elite Four battling, completely forgetting about how depressed May looked before.

"Alright Bruno, get him! Yeah Machamp, that's one strong Karate Chop! This is really great isn't it May?"

Ash looked over to May for an answer but instead only saw her looking at a catalog. It was a coordinator's catalog with different ribbons and other apparel. In the center of the catalog was the case she saw in the store. It was circled multiple times in black marker.

"You, you really like that case don't you, May?"

Miraculously May heard that over anything else and looked up at Ash.

"Well since I lost my last contest, I've been kind of bummed. I haven't felt the strength to keep going as much as before. I know material items shouldn't be what I need, but I just think that something that sparkles in the night, something that all my Pokemon can gather around when we win; might just be what I need."

Ash just stared at May. He wanted to say something, to make her feel better. But honestly he really didn't think anything he said could make it better. May was unhappy, and on this time of the year, she should get something special.

"So that's why I liked it so much. I just really think it would look good in my contests. But I don't need it really. So who's winning that battle Ash?"

But when May looked up she noticed Ash was gone. The front door to the house looked like it was slammed shut.

"Ash?"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"She wants that ribbon case Pikachu. It's Christmas Eve, and she's unhappy. Out of all the people I know, she is the last one that should be sad on this holiday."

"I'd be able to get to that shop a lot quicker if Pallet wasn't covered in two inches of snow though!"

As luck would have it a snow storm blew into Pallet right as Ash decided to be the hopeless romantic. He would have heard about this on the news had he not been watching the Elite 4 battle for the past three hours.

Pikachu, who's only reason for following Ash was out of loyalty, had hidden itself in Ash's backpack which for whatever reason he still had on. As Ash pushed his way through the snow to get to the shop he felt the rummaging in his backpack.

"At least you have a place to hide." Ash grumbled to himself slightly.

After about fifteen minutes of walking through snow, Ash finally reached the shop that May saw her ribbon case at. Ash had just enough money to pay for the case. In sacrifice though he had to sell the ten Pokeballs he had bought earlier in case some special snow Pokemon appeared.

Ash walked up to the shop and began scanning through the front window. He looked through all the other items, and then his eyes stopped dead on the inscription of the golden ribbon case. It had, been sold.

"Sold? Aw man! It was just here a couple of hours ago! What am I going to get May now? She really wanted that ribbon case too."

Ash would have contemplated this thought more but the snow wasn't letting up and he was beginning to lose all feeling in his legs.

As Ash trudged his way back home, thinking of a warm Charmander's flame as his only way of keeping warm, he was about half-way before a snowball came out of nowhere and smacked him across the face.

"Oh that's just my luck. Alright who threw this?"

"P-Prepare for Trouble!"

"And make it double! Achoo!"

"To protect the world from deva-oh forget it! Just give us your Pikachu twerp!"

"Team Rocket? It's probably 40 degrees outside and you're all catching a cold. Why don't you just give me a break and go home."

Team Rocket was indeed feeling the weather. Jesse and James had wool parkas on that they most likely stole from some now freezing out of town people from far off. Meowth had nothing but his fur and that was just not cutting it.

"Give us ya Pikachu twerp. Its da season of-achoo! And we wants that mouse as da bosses-ACHOO!"

"Oh for the love of Zapdos just stop! You can't even make a proper sentence without getting snot all over the snow! You three are going to leave right now and go get some rest. You can do this pointless charade on New Years. I'll even invite you."

Ash wasn't sure why, but he felt some remorse for Team Rocket. Maybe he just wanted to get home and drop his frustration from not getting May's gift, or maybe he just did care a little.

"W-W-We are not leaving twerp, and you can't stop us!" Jesse retorted while her teeth chattered to the extent that she'd easily needfake teeth by the time she was 30.

"Fine, but don't say I didn't try to do you three a favor for once." Reaching into his belt Ash pulled out a Pokeball.

"Go, Corphish!"

Ash's small crab-like Pokemon appeared in the snow. Unlike everyone else it actually seemed happy to be in the cold.

" Alright Corphish lets show these guys how to really feel the season. Pick up some snow and use Bubble Beam!"

Digging into the ground with its pincers Corphish scooped snow into its claws and started shooting out snow at an enormous rate. It was like an automated snow-ball machine!

The snowballs collided into Team Rocket's body at an enormous rate, launching them into the air.

"Well I guess the twerp does have a heart. It is the season of giving and he gave us a thumping we won't forget."

"You just wait! Come New Years eve he'll get da thrashing of a life- ACHOO!"

"Eww, Meowth! You just blew cat snot all over me!"

"It looks like Team Rocket's blasting off again!"

As Ash watched Team Rocket launch off into the sky, mucus and all; he almost wished he had some place to blast off too. Not being able to get May's gift, Ash felt like dirt.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

By the time Ash got home it was around 11 at night. He slowly opened the front door and walked in, leaving a ten pound load of snow outside in his shoes.

May was sleeping on the couch. Ash tried to walk past her quietly as to not wake her, but the young girl heard his foot-steps and sat up, rubbing her eyes awake.

"Ash? What are you doing here? Wait, did you just now get home?!"

"Yeah and it's kind of cold outside. I'm just going to head up and try to warm up."

Ash only got a few feet before May grabbed his shoulders from behind. Throwing her arms around the trainer she hugged him close.

"You're freezing! What were you thinking being out there in the snow at this hour of the night! You know how worried I was about you?"

Ash was completely taken back by this whole thing. May, was hugging him. She really cared what happened. But deep down, it only made him feel worse about not getting her gift. After a few seconds May let Ash go.

"Come on, it's close enough to Christmas. We might as well open up a gift or two now."

Ash wanted to protest, but he was too cold and the coordinator was already digging under the tree.

"Hmm. To Brock, To Ash. Ah, here we go! This one's to me from you Ash!"

This immediately got Ash's attention.

"_A gift from me? But I never bought her anything!"_

The gift was wrapped in a red box with a pink bow on top. May looked excited as she ripped open the gift. Ash just stared in awe and confusion.

"_I know I never bough her anything. Did Brock do this?"_

Finally May got off the wrapping and opened up the box. Inside was none other than, the golden ribbon case that May had wanted! She just looked in amazement at the trinket. Ash was trying hard to cover up his shock so May wouldn't suspect anything.

"_How the heck did that get here? The shop was sold out and it was the only one around that had it!"_

After eye-balling her gift for a couple minutes May immediately went over to Ash and enveloped him in a big hug!

"Oh Ash, thank you! You didn't have to buy me this, but you did. You really are my best friend! I love you!"

As soon as that last part emitted from May's lips both teens blushed bright red. May pushed back from Ash as quickly as she could.

"M-May? You love me?" Ash was stuttering, trying to comprehend the fact that the girl he harbored such feelings for felt the same way that he did.

May was looking at the ground blushing, trying to make sense of the situation. She was going to be shy and try to find a way out of it. But then something inside her said that this wasn't time to shy from her emotions. Ash had been there for her all along throughout her journey, and he had earned her feelings, her heart.

"Yes Ash, I do love you. You've always been around for me, looked after my brother and taught me so much. And if there was anyone I wanted to travel, to fall for, I'm glad it was you."

Ash just looked into May's eyes, he could tell she meant it.

"Not to mention this ribbon case is simply beautiful! I can't believe you got it for me!"

"Yeah that makes two of us." Ash muttered in a little tone as he still tried to come to a conclusion as to how the case got where it was.

But now was not a time to dwell on that. The girl of his dreams felt the same as him, Ash could figure out the details to this miracle later. He had to tell her how he felt.

"May, I have to tell you. I-I love yo-"

"Oh look, mistletoe!"

Ash immediately looked up above him. Indeed there was the traditional plant of Christmas that caused awkward moments all around the globe.

"_I could have sworn that wasn't there a minute ago. Brock must have really planned this one good!"_

It was then that Ash realized the magnitude of the situation. He would have to kiss May, and that was enough to make the young trainer get up out of fear.

Ash didn't even have time to get up though, before May gripped his shoulder and kissed him square on the mouth.

Time seemed to freeze for Ash. He could easily feel his face heating up due to the situation. May's lips felt so warm and inviting. At first he was too shocked to do anything, but then on instinct alone, he began to kiss back. Although Ash had not had time to say he loved May as well, the warmth and the passion they were sharing at that moment was enough to where they both knew they belonged together.

"Well it's about time you two got together already!"

Breaking away from each other Ash and May both turned around to see none other than Brock standing at the stairway.

"How long have you been standing there?" May asked with a red face. She had not planned on anyone finding out about her and Ash for a while.

"Well unfortunately I came down to use the bathroom right when you two started to suck face. But I am glad you two _finally_ confessed your feelings already. Oh, and nice ribbon case May!"

Ash took that last remark as some sort of a joke. Like Brock was just trying to play innocent. Walking over to him he lowered his tone.

"Hey, Brock. Thanks for getting that gift for May for me. I'll pay you back tomorrow. But I'm just curious, how did you do it?"

Brock just gave Ash a look of confusion. He looked down at the egg-nog he held that caused his bathroom trip and wondered if Ash had some when he wasn't looking.

"But Ash, I _didn't_ get that for May."

Ash's eyes widened.

"But, if you didn't buy it, who did?"

Up above Pallet Town a full moon can be seen with snow falling ever so gracefully into the ground. Floating just outside the home was a small pink Pokemon. It floated in the air gracefully and smiled at the scene that unfolded in the Ketchum residence.

It was Mew. The legendary Pokemon said to be the greatest of them all had been following Ash for the past few days and decided to help him out in his time of need.

After all, Ash _was_ the Chosen One.

**End.**

**Ha! Bet you were all expecting Santa to be behind the gifts weren't you?! HAHAHA:P**

**Why did I choose Mew, a majority of you are probably asking. Honestly, I don't know. I was looking through some Christmas fan-art for inspiration and I stumbled upon a drawing of Mew in a Santa hat. The little guy just seemed like the type of Pokemon that would come to spread some Christmas cheer.**

**If you want to think that Mew did this as a result from Ash saving the world back in the first movie, hey whatever works!**

**Happy Early Christmas folks, hope you somewhat enjoyed the latest of my random ideas!**

**Send me the gift that keeps on giving, no flamers!**

**R & R.**


End file.
